A Fateful Finale
by julzzismeef
Summary: When Harry's badly injured in a car accident, the fate of One Direction is completely unknown. The boys reunite to support each other in this tempestuous and somber time in their lives. Will Harry pull through? What will be the fate of the boys and, ultimately, their band?


A Fateful Finale

"Sheffield," Harry screams. "You've been wonderful tonight. Thank you for making the last show of this tour so wonderful for us. This will be our last song of the night. Here it is: Best Song Ever." And he's off as the music cues, pumping his fists and jumping into the air. The other boys follow his lead; Niall moves his hands wildly about his guitar; Liam supports Harry's intro vocals; Louis waves and jokes with fans. Lights flash all around them—blue, yellow, green, red—illuminating their tiny figures in the middle of the stadium. The whole crowd is in uproar, shouting the lyrics and begging for more. But when the song fades and the stage light switches back to Harry to close the show, the fans fall in to silent awe at the way the other boys look at him.

"Thank you Sheffield! This is the privilege of a lifetime, to get to live our dream performing for you guys, touring the world with our best friends. We are One Direction and we're here to say thank you, we love you, and have a happy Halloween!"

The boys bound off stage after that, blowing kisses and hollering down the long aisle. When they meet back stage, they pull into a group hug to celebrate the last show of their fourth tour.

"That was such a rush! Our last show of this tour," Louis exclaims.

Liam claps him on the back and replies, "Yeah. It was seriously sick. What a way to end the tour."

Niall laughs and continues, "Yeah, but I'm glad to be getting home. Our first break in a long, long time…"

Harry tightens their group huddle before ushering them towards the tour bus. "Come on guys. Niall's right. Let's go home."

They exit the stadium slightly solemn. Although they've been going, going, going for the past five year of their lives, this is the life they know now. Always on the road with one another.

Entering the bus, they chatter about holiday plans.

"We're gonna get together for New Years, alright boys?" Liam starts.

"Of course, of course, Liam. I'd miss you too much otherwise," Louis teases.

"My house?"

"Oh no, God, Harold. You'll feed us only salad and fruit cleanses," Louis rejoins as he and Harry begin to bicker as they always do.

"Salad and fruit are real food!"

"Pish posh."

Niall and Liam laugh them off, knowing that they've been best friends, and virtually inseparable, since day one. They hop into their bunks and attempt to go to sleep over the sound of Harry and Louis's conversation.

A jarring jolt wakes them all up. The lights of the tour bus flicker and then go out. Liam's banged his head on his bunk's ceiling and wonders where the rest of the boys are.

"Guys?" he calls out.

"Yeah," Niall says, "I'm below you."

"Where's Lou and Harry?" Liam asks before they hear it, a sudden and piercing shriek.

"Harry! Harry! Are you here, Hazza?" Louis wails.

Liam and Niall topple out of their bunks and race to his side. They're greeted by their worst fear: their suitcases scattered, clothes and music sheets covering the floor, the dashboard window cracked to bits.

"Louis? Where's Harry? Where's the driver?" Liam grabs and shakes his shoulders to get his attention.

"I don't know. I don't know. I mean, the window… it's- it's cracked."

"We should call 9-9-9," Niall says. "Liam and I will go outside and take a look. You look around the bus, Lou."

Louis nods his head frantically. Liam and Niall attempt to maintain their composure as they walk off the bus, both fighting back tears at the thought of what they might find.

"Over here!" Niall hears Liam yell and rushes over. He has Harry cradled in his arms, and their bandmate and best friend is barely conscious.

"Yes, my friend, he's hurt. Come quick, please. It looks bad," Niall pleads into the phone.

"Harry. Harry Stay with me." Liam taps him on the cheek.

Harry's eyes flutter and he mumbles to himself.

"Harry you gotta stay awake, okay? It's Liam. It's me. Niall's on the phone calling for help."

"I-I…" Harry begins before his eyes fall fully shut.

"Wake up!" Liam yells and shakes him frantically. "Niall-Niall. Tell them to hurry. He's unconscious now."

They stay with him, monitoring his breathing, until they see the flash of an ambulance in the distance.

The Next Morning

All Louis can see is the white, white, white of the hospital walls. All he can feel is a splitting headache, whether it's from the light pouring in to the tiny room or the fact that he's staring at his comatose best friend-he doesn't know. He sits down in the ugly, green chair that commands the corner of the room. Niall chats with a nurse outside, while Liam cries on the phone with Sophia. Niall's always been better than them at keeping his composure.

Louis thinks it's weird to see Harry like this—his usual calm marred by his current lack of will. As the light pours in from the window and highlights his face, Harry looks like an angel laying in that hospital bed. Louis can't help but shiver. He wonders what will happen. First, selfishly, in terms of his life. What will happen to him without Harry? His family? Harry's family? The other boys? Then his mind moves broader. What will happen to the band? Their fans? Oh, God, their fans.

What if Harry never wakes up?

He immediately shakes off the thought. He will. _He will._

Just then, the door pulls open, and in walks an extremely familiar figure.

"Zayn!" Louis exclaims. They haven't spoken in weeks but it doesn't matter right now. They're still best friends. Harry's still their best friend.

Zayn wraps him up in the tightest of hugs. "Hey, Lou. How is he?" Both of their eyes drift over to Harry's still figure.

"Well, he's alive. At least." He coughs to hold back a sob and looks up to find Zayn crying, too.

"I came as soon as I heard. I love you. I love you guys." He pulls him closer.

Eventually, Niall and Liam return to the room and sit with them around Harry's bed. They tell him stories and try to make jokes, but there's never a response. Weeks go by, and they're still talking to radio silence.

One week when the boys are exiting the hospital, a news anchor runs up to them.

"Liam! Louis! How is Harry?"

"Please, please, please, leave us alone," Louis begs.

Another news anchor runs up. "Zayn! What does this mean for 1D? Will you be coming back to the band?"

"Oh, piss off!" Zayn replies, before he and the other boys rush into the car that's waiting for them.

For now, it seems like their worlds have ended. Everything is up in the air, but they could care less about what this means for them, what this means for the band. They only care that Harry wakes up.

A Few Weeks Later

When Harry finally wakes up, it's a dusty, warm day in the middle of September. His eyes flicker for a moment before revealing their deep green.

"Harry!" Niall shouts. He excitedly raps the other boys' shoulders to catch their attention.

"Harry!" They all exclaim, bright with glee.

Harry smiles slowly and widely. "Hey guys, long time no see."

"Oh, shut up, you complete idiot." Zayn is the first to hug him. The rest of the boys topple onto the bed in an elated dogpile.

"We love you!" they all scream with tearful eyes.

"I love you guys, too," Harry replies.


End file.
